Red Inferno
by SoraDreams
Summary: Lord Voldermort decided to use the Muggle method of defeating Harry Potter quicker by dropping a magical bomb on Little Whinging, Surrey. Leaving Harry with the Aftermath.


**~One- Shot~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Red roses are red and Violets are blue I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you.<p>

Authoress Note: This is just a little practice for my first Harry Potter fanfiction I am going to be starting soon.

**Summary: **Lord Voldermort decided to use the Muggle method of defeating Harry Potter quicker by dropping a magical bomb on Little Whinging, Surrey. Leaving Harry with the Aftermath.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Boy! I need you to wash the car after!" Uncle Vernon shouted out from his bedroom window.<p>

Harry merely grumbled back not caring if he got in trouble but his Uncle already put his head back through his window, not waiting for his nephew to reply.

Harry wiped a trail of sweat drops from his forehead as he resumed his pulling of the weeds from his Aunt's so- called prized garden and digging his knees that wore already dirty stained jeans pants in to the ground trying to reach a weed without ruining any of her roses and tuilps.

The summer air was dry and crisp and the sun was blazing it's highest and beating down heavily on Harry, leaving his shirt stuck to his chest as well as his back and was coated from head to foot in sweat. His glasses kept sliding down the bridge of his nose and strands of unruly jet-black hair stuck down onto his forehead. The locks covered his scar, though Harry didn't mind that. The less attention he got the better right now.

Harry's thoughts were slowly wandering off as he thought of Voldermort's return and how no one was giving him information on his movements.

Every day this summer had been the same: the tension, the expectation, the temporary relief, and then mounting tension again. If he was lucky, there would also be owls carrying letters from his best friends, Ron and Hermione, though any expectation he had had that their letters would bring him news had long since been dashed. Anger was the most emotion that he had be feeling throughout the entire summer with depression and annoyance being a close second.

Before Harry could even think further a sudden and unnatural silence fell. Sound was traveling throughout the streets but all conversation suddenly ceased in a moment of the unnatural silence. Harry had a suddenly feeling to look to the skys. He saw a small object in the distance falling from the sky. He was entranced by watching the object falling. He was absolute certainty that the object falling from the sky was defiantly wrong.

A sudden flash came from where the object hit the ground dazzling the sky and temporary blinding Harry as he felt a tremble in the ground growing larger and larger.

The first explosion came from about seven streets down from him. He frozed as he contiuned to blink quickly and unable to comprehend what he had just heard while out in the streets men and women and children screamed and panicked, racing to escape in every direction.

Harry scrambled off the ground and stumbled again as the tremor in the ground was causing a small earthquake that was growing larger and larger.

"Dudley, Petunia! Get in the car now!"

Harry looked up from the ground seeing Dudley waddle out and his aunt racing out of the house and Uncle Vernon in the car trying to start the engine but was fumbling with the keys as he was trembling in fear and trepidation. They all had the look on their faces of befuddlement, fear and anxious.

"Uncle Vernon! Wait!" Harry called out as he tried to get up off the ground.

Uncle Vernon glanced in the back of his car seeing Dudley and Aunt Petunia in the car and looked back at the front garden, looking straight at Harry. And Harry knew that in the spilt second their eyes meet that Uncle Vernon was in no way going to wait for him while risking his son and wife's lives.

"No.." Harry breathed out as he saw the fading car of his relatives drive away further and further from him.

He could smell the terrible smoke, hear the horrified screams, and see the fire as it destroyed all that he had ever known. He looked on in horror as his eyes fell upon his childhood town. Flames licked at the houses, burning them from their original brown paint colour to a scroching pitch black transforming them from a source of warmth and home-ness for some people to a pitiful structure that was rapidly being engulfed by a sudden and malevolent inferno.

A ricochet of ground blew up quite close to Harry and a flying rock came crashing down on his head and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p>The smell of rotting decay, the smell of death, the dark shapes Harry could see through his closed eyes. The hard, damp rubble beneath taste of blood on his tongue. The sounds of... slience.<p>

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the dark gray sky and slowly sat up and unable to stop his trembling body. He took a deep steadying breath, trying to gather his chaotic thoughts.

Harry had opened his eyes and was meet with destruction. A barren waste land with broken rubble of houses surrounding him were all either missing or shattered, cars were smashed up badly; thrown on the side of the streets at random places. The sight of the dead and decaying or bleeding bodies from children to adults laying lifeless or slowly entering a dead state, some had mangled bodies and others looked like a carnivorous animal rip them apart. He screamed a silent scream as no sound came out but he couldn't heard no sound at all either as his ears were meet with eerie silence.

A torrent of hysteria fell apon Harry as it slowly dawn on him the horror that was unleashed on to his town. Exhausted for some reason Harry fell backwards on to his back looking up at the now gray sky as he felt a sudden delirium well up in side of him causing him to laugh hysterically.

He was still laughing when the Aurors appeared.

He was still laughing when the members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared.

He was still laughing when they took him to Saint Mungo's

He was still laughing when they slowly pull white curtains around him.

He finally stop laughing when a figure pulled the white curtains apart, revealing gleaming red eyes bearing down on him as a feral smile spread across the figure's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note:<strong> I know it was kind of sudden but it just a little practice of mine trying to get use to the Harry Potter characters.

**Please Review your thoughts and advice on this one-shot.**


End file.
